At present no moveable lateral hatracks are known for passenger aircraft of the type A320. This is originally due to the available space with the respective cross sections not allowing generous arrangements with pivoting regions. In order to allow adequate pivoting of a hatrack on the aircraft X-axis, in a hatrack with a simple bearing arrangement the aircraft fuselage would have to be broken open. This means that the aircraft fuselage would have to deviate too much from its ideal circular shape. Pivotally held hatracks comprising a simple bearing arrangement are known from the A380 and the A350. Due to the larger fuselage diameter, in these aircraft the problem of the required pivoting region does not take center stage; however, in these aircraft the pivot point is in part removed from the center of gravity to such an extent that manual forces and ergonomics are limited.
Furthermore, the present-day installation sequence of passenger service units commences, after the hatracks have been mounted, with clicking into place the locking devices on the fuselage side into the so-called PSC rails, wherein the aforesaid are then connected to the functional panels, the electrical connectors and the air connections, which as a rule are held on the underside of the hatracks or directly on the structure of the aircraft.
DE 10 2007 030331 A1 and WO 2009 003945 A1 describe a hatrack module for an interior of an aircraft, wherein the hatrack module comprises at least one container and at least one housing for accommodating the container, and wherein at least one passenger service channel is integrated in the housing.